


Lukewarm

by springwseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwseok/pseuds/springwseok
Summary: Yuto is in love with Wooseok and invites him to prom.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lukewarm

“So, will you go to prom with me?”

Wooseok blinks for two seconds and Yuto can’t help the smile growing in his lips when he sees Wooseok’s dumbfounded expression, like he hasn’t seen that coming at all. But how couldn’t he have seen it? It was always there, and he knows it. That question is more than a question, and he also knows it. There’s so much more to it: a whole year of staring at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, that turned into soft conversations and a growing wish to get to know each other more and more, that turned into subtle touches and lingering gazes. Of course Yuto was going to ask Wooseok to prom, and of course Wooseok would say yes (when he finally gathered the courage to answer, after a long session of intense blushing).

○

When Yuto first saw Wooseok at the library, helping someone reach the higher shelf with red tinted cheeks, was when he knew he was going to fall in love. It had to be fate, he thought. They had to be soulmates, because nothing could explain that feeling, that crushing sensation that all the organs in his body were squeezing themselves so they could make way to his inflating heart. Maybe it was just a first love type of euphoria, but it was a feeling Yuto had yet to explore.

Being the student body president, Yuto was very involved in every detail about the school. He knew everything that was happening, had every upcoming event under control and he could easily solve any trouble that could come the students’ way. Of course, he loved that school. He loved every single corner of it, every room, every hallway. It felt more welcoming than his very own house. But his favorite part of it was the library. It was where he could sit down after a long day and just rest. The place was big, full of wooden shelves stacked with books, the smell so relieving and familiar that made Yuto’s heart feel at ease. The big windows made way to the warm sun rays to come in, filling the place with even more life; Yuto could almost touch the cozy atmosphere if he closed his eyes and tried hard enough. It was like a warm hug.

And it was just there that he saw Wooseok for the first time. He was in the fantasy section, Yuto could tell, and he was so tall that he didn’t even need to stretch too much to reach the highest shelf. Apparently that felt very inviting to shorter people who were eyeing the highest books, because on the hour Yuto spent there, he noticed two other students asking for his help. And Wooseok helped, even though his cheeks were visibly burning hot. And Yuto found that endearing: how he didn’t let his shyness get in the way to help someone. He was soon to find out that boy was indeed the purest soul he would meet.

-

Elections were coming up and Yuto wanted to maintain his position. He had only been the student body president for one year, and he wasn’t ready to let that go just yet. It was his last year of high school, and he wanted to spend it doing what he thought he did best. And he was indeed a good president, as most of the students would agree. But this time, he wasn’t expecting to run against Hyunggu, the outgoing, funny social butterfly, who was also captain of the cheerleading team and head of the art group. Yuto knew it wasn’t going to be an easy win, but right at that moment Wooseok headed towards the library and suddenly Yuto’s mind completely forgot about the elections. It had been two weeks since Yuto first saw the boy, who he yet didn’t know the name, and that day just felt like the right one to ask.

Yuto looked for him between shelves and finally spotted him, long black hair falling sloppily on his forehead, slim fingers running through the spines of the books as if, by feeling them, he could connect with them.

“Hi!” He said simply, earning a slightly startled look from the boy.

His cheeks quickly earned a shade of pink when he whispered a “hey.”

“Uhm, I’m Yuto,” he said because he suddenly realized he didn’t plan this through.

“I know…”

“You do? How?” He sounded more surprised than he intended, but his emotions weren’t very controlled at that moment, when he was looking at that boy’s eyes from so up close.

“You’re… the president. Everyone needs to know you.”

“Oh… yeah, I guess that’s true,” he chuckled.

“I’m Wooseok.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Wooseok nodded and smiled a little bit, just to be polite. He focused his gaze again on the books and Yuto finally took his time to look at the books in front of them.

“Film making? You’re into it?”

“Yeah… I’d like to major in it some day.”

“Really? That’s amazing. I don’t know what I want to major in yet…” Yuto said, but suddenly his mind clicked. “Wait, have you shot anything yet?”

“Uhm, yeah… I’m working on something… and I’ve shot a couple of short films…”

“Wow, that’s awesome! Would you want to help me with something?”

“Like what?”

And that was how Wooseok and Yuto came to meet up at school on saturdays to shoot a video that could hopefully help Yuto win the elections again.

Wooseok was actually much better at that than Yuto thought, and the video was turning out amazing, much to Yuto’s happiness. Something else was definitely contributing to his growing joy those following weeks: him and Wooseok were getting closer and closer. After Wooseok confessed that he found Yuto very intimidating and serious at first, it turned out to be very easy to get to know each other. Yuto learned that, in fact, Wooseok blushed very easily. But more than that, he was very passionate about film making. He would always go on and on about the things he learned by himself, the things he was experimenting recently and the movie directors he was a fan of. Yuto loved listening to him, loved seeing the spark in his eyes everytime. He also got to see more of the effortlessly kind Wooseok. It was almost unbelievable how someone could be so selfless, how someone could carry this light around them, illuminating everything they passed by. The taller boy quickly became the one Yuto admired the most, the one he wanted to keep close no matter what.

Elections finally came, and even though Yuto’s video got pretty famous, it just wasn’t able to beat Hyunggu’s natural charms. Yuto was more upset than he expected to be, but it didn’t last too long. Wooseok was there, obviously, because he was the most lovely person Yuto had ever met. He ended up inviting Yuto for coffee in a way to say that everything was fine and he shouldn't be sad about losing, and Yuto could never say no. He wasn’t ever going to say no to Wooseok, even if he tried.

-

Later that year, on the first days of autumn, Yuto ran across an ad for a film making competition for amateurs and beginners. Wooseok was the first thing that came to his mind (at that point, a frequent occurrence), and when Yuto sat down at Wooseok's couch, grabbing the popcorn bucket as an anime played on the tv (another frequent occurrence), he told him.

"Seokie, look what I found." He showed Wooseok the screenshot of the ad on his phone, and the boy attentively read it.

"You want me to participate?"

"I mean… if you want to. I just thought about you when I saw it… Thought you'd be interested."

"I don't know if my films are good enough…"

"What? Of course they are!"

"You never saw any!" He laughed.

"Then show me!"

"You really want to see?"

"Absolutely."

Yuto didn't mean to cry, but it was inevitable. Wooseok's film was beautiful, so many emotions conveyed in it. Yuto was just in awe at the other boy's talent, and at some point in the middle of it, their hands touched.

"Is it that bad? You're crying!" Wooseok said when the film ended.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing, that's why I'm crying."

"But it's not even a sad story."

"Wooseok, you have to try it. Trust me, you could win this."

"You think so?"

Yuto squeezed his hand, "yes."

Wooseok gave in and filled the application to participate in the competition, because he couldn't say no to Yuto. When he won, Yuto just couldn't hold himself as he jumped into Wooseok embrace.

"I told you it was amazing. You're the best!"

Wooseok couldn't stop smiling, some happy tears threatening to fall, his cheeks so pink he looked like a ripe peach. They held each other for a long time that day.

○

To Yuto, Wooseok is the calmness of the setting sun, the softness of a lukewarm blanket; the feeling of when you finally get home after a long trip, longing for the coziness of your own bed.

Looking at him, he sees not only his exterior features, like his shiny dark hair, his pink plump lips and his milky skin, but also the infinite kindness overflowing from his pores, as if he's made of it.

Wooseok carries so much love in himself, so much care, that it drips out of him like honey. Everything he touches turns delicate and soft, and everyone that gets a chance to know him is undoubtedly and unapologetically infected by his kindness and just can't help but to carry on with it, forming a chain of good actions that no one dares to break because no one expects anything in return.

And Yuto is more than infected. He is completely enamoured and torn by Wooseok, and there's nothing else he would rather be. He wants to feel Wooseok in his arms, wants to run his fingers through his hair and feel his heartbeat close to his own.

Thinking about Wooseok is like floating in a calm sea, but even though Yuto is afraid of the sea, he doesn't worry. It's comforting and familiar, it's the hug Yuto had been waiting his whole life to receive.

Now, looking at Wooseok as he waits for him to say yes to prom, Yuto can only smile. He smiles because Wooseok is every good thing in this world, because it feels right that he wants that boy to be his, because if he was ever going to write down everything he felt about Wooseok, he would be able to do it in just one word: love.

"Also, I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Wooseok says yes (of course).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :( i just love wooyu very much


End file.
